Sesshoumaru
by B. Akki
Summary: Sinopse: Sesshoumaru acaba tendo o mesmo destino que seu meioirmão Inuyasha. Encantado por uma flecha mágica, ele acorda anos mais tarde e se vê novamente encantado, dessa vez, por uma jovem sacerdotisa, que ele conhece muito bem: Rin.
1. Chapter 1

_Fanfic - InuYasha_

_Oi pessoas! Olha eu de volta, com outra fic quentinha, saindo do forno! _

_Bom, essa Fic é sobre um dos casais mais fofos... Sesshoumaru e Rin! Sim, eu sei que ela é muito novinha pra ele e tals... mas leiam a minha fic e vejam a solução! Modéstia a parte, mas eu achei que a idéia é muito boa, e achei também que a história ficou muito romântica!_

_Eu não vou estragar a surpresa da história, portanto, boa leitura à todos!_

_Bellatrice Black, a Invader Irk._

_Chapter One - Flechas encantadas._

_- SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! _

_Uma flecha voou e acertou o Youkai-cão bem no peito, fazendo-o cambalear por alguns instantes. Ele então se virou para olhar a pequena figura de uma garotinha de cabelos negros que segurava o arco que disparou a flecha segundos atrás. Os olhos do Youkai se fecharam lentamente, enquanto ele perdia o foco de sua visão._

_- Rin... - ele balbuciou, e caiu em um profundo sono. _

_- Sesshoumaru-sama... - a garotinha disse, e grossas lágrimas rolaram, embaçando sua visão. Mãos gentis tocaram em seu ombro, e a garotinha mirou os olhos castanhos de uma garota._

_- Rin... não chore! Você fez o que era o certo... - a garota disse._

_- Kagome-chan... eu... - a garotinha soluçou, completamente infeliz, e chorou._

_Uma figura se aproximou do corpo inerte de Sesshoumaru. _

_- Eu não acredito... Sesshoumaru acabou tendo o mesmo destino que eu... - o rapaz disse. Kagome foi para junto dele._

_- Inuyasha... o que vamos fazer com o Sesshoumaru! - a garota perguntou._

_- Acho que... devemos matá-lo... - o hannyou respondeu, e desembainhou a Tessaiga. Kagome se afastou um pouco, receosa. Apesar do que houve, ela estava sentindo muita pena de Rin, e sabia que a garotinha iria sofrer mais ainda se Sesshoumaru morresse._

_Ela então segurou firmemente o pulso de Inuyasha, impedindo que ele desferisse o golpe. O hannyou olhou para ela, e depois para a garotinha que chorava encolhida, e novamente para Kagome. _

_- Feh... vocês humanos são muito frouxos... - ele disse, e guardou a espada. Kagome respirou aliviada e sorriu._

_A pequena garotinha se levantou e se aproximou do corpo do Youkai-cão. Ela tocou-lhe a face suavamente, e mais lágrimas surgiram._

_- Ele me salvou tantas vezes... e eu... eu o matei... - ela disse. Kagome e Inuyasha se aproximaram dela. _

_- Ele não está morto, Rin.. - Kagome respondeu. A garotinha olhou para a moça ao seu lado, esperançosa._

_- No entanto... ele estando vivo continua sendo uma ameaça... ele pode despertar... - Inuyasha disse, e fitou o rosto de seu irmão mais velho. Nunca havia visto tanta tranquilidade em sua face, e aquilo o chocou um pouco._

_- Vamos fazer o seguinte.. vamos lacrá-lo em algum lugar seguro... onde pessoas não possam ir... - Kagome disse._

_- Não... e se ele despertar e não houver ninguém por perto para tomar uma providência! - Inuyasha disse. Kagome respirou fundo, e começou a pensar para achar uma solução._

_- Eu cuido dele! - Rin disse, firmemente. Inuyasha e Kagome fitaram a garotinha._

_- Rin, não é seguro! - Kagome disse._

_- Mas eu devo isso a ele! Por tudo que ele já fez por mim... - ela disse, enquanto fitava o belo rosto de Sesshoumaru._

_Inuyasha e Kagome se olharam, pensativos. Estava claro que era muito arriscado, pois Rin era apenas uma garotinha. _

_- Já sei! - Kagome disse, de repente. Inuyasha e Rin olharam para a moça._

_- A Rin deve ter poderes também... se ela conseguiu encantar uma flecha e fazer um Youkai do porte do Sesshoumaru dormir, então ela deve ter poderes de sacerdotisa! Eu e a vovó Kaede podemos ensiná-la... e quando ela estiver mais velha e mais forte, ela poderá tomar conta do Sesshoumaru! E também podemos pedir pra vovó Kaede fazer mais um colar com as Nenju no Kotodama! - Kagome disse. Rin abriu os olhos, e achou a idéia maravilhosa. Só faltava Inuyasha concordar._

_- Mas enquanto ela estiver sendo treinada, quem vai tomar conta do Sesshoumaru? - ele perguntou. Kagome e Rin ficaram olhando para ele. Inuyasha arqueou uma sombrancelha._

_- NÃO! NEM PENSE NISSO, KAGOME! - O hannyou berrou._

_- Não acredito... não acredito que ela me convenceu... - Inuyasha dizia, sentado ao lado do corpo de Sesshoumaru, que havia sido colocado em uma gruta, longe de vilarejos. _

_- Você só me traz problemas... - ele disse para o corpo inerte._

_- Kagome-chan... você acha que o Inuyasha vai cuidar direitinho do Sesshoumaru? - Shippou perguntou para Kagome, que observava Rin. _

_- Acho que sim, Shippou... apesar de toda rivalidade que existiu entre eles, eles continuam sendo irmãos... - Kagome respondeu._

_- Mas Kagome-chan... você acha que essa idéia de por a Rin pra cuidar do Sesshoumaru vai dar certo? - Sango perguntou._

_- Eu espero que sim... - a moça respondeu._

_- E se ela tentar despertar ele! - Miroku perguntou. Kagome continuava observando a pequena garotinha que atirava flechas em alvos distintos._

_- Não sei... mas algo me diz que ela não vai fazer isso... ela compreende muito bem que o que o Sesshoumaru tentou fazer foi ruim... e se ele despertar algum dia... acho que será melhor que ele veja ela, do que ele ver o Inuyasha... querendo ou não, foi por causa do Inuyasha que ele tentou fazer aquilo... - Kagome respondeu. _

_- Bom... de todo modo.. ela está se saindo muito bem nesse treinamento... - Miroku disse, e também observou a garotinha._

_- Sim... ela leva jeito! - Kagome disse, sorridente._

_- Eu tenho um pouco de pena dela... uma garotinha tão pequena... e já sofreu tanto nessa vida... perdeu a família... - Sango disse, melancolicamente, como se estivesse falando de si própria._

_- Sango-chan... eu, você e o Miroku perdemos nossas famílias também... e mesmo assim somos felizes... não somos! - Shippou falou, tentando animar todos._

_- O Shippou tem razão, Sango... - Miroku disse._

_- Sim... mas nós devemos muito dessa felicidade à Kagome-chan... tivemos sorte de tê-la encontrado no nosso caminho.. ela e o Inuyasha nos guiaram por um caminho longe da vingança e do ódio... mas a Rin não teve a mesma sorte.. ela acabou encontrando com o Sesshoumaru, um youkai cheio de ódio e orgulho no coração... sem mencionar aquele Jakken... - Sango disse._

_- Eu não concordo com tudo, Sango-chan... - Kagome disse. Os três se viraram para olhar a moça._

_- Não! Mas é verdade! - Shippou falou. Kagome deu um meio sorriso._

_- Acontece que... é verdade que o Sesshoumaru é orgulhoso e que ele têm muito ódio guardado... mas eu acho que se ele fosse tão ruim assim, ele não teria salvo a vida dela... e nem teria protegido ela tantas vezes... vocês se esqueceram do acidente com a espada Soounga! _

_NA: Pra quem não viu o Terceiro Movie do Inuyasha eu explico: surge uma espada maligna chamada Soounga, que era do pai do Inuyasha e do Sesshoumaru, e essa tal espada causa a maior muvuca... resumindo (pra não estragar a surpresa), no fim, o Inuyasha e o Sesshoumaru tem que unir forças pra destruir a tal espada, e cada um luta por alguém com quem se importa... o Inuyasha luta pela Kagome, que tava em perigo, e o Sesshoumaru luta pela... RIN! (Tá bom que ele não admite, mas ele consegue recuperar a Tenseiga graças à Rin, que se arriscou pra pegar a espada de volta). Enfim, eles conseguem destruir a espada e cada um volta a seguir o seu caminho... assistam, esse filme é muito bom! A melhor parte é que aparece o pai deles, na forma humana... hehehe, mó bonitão... _

_- É verdade... - Miroku disse, pensativo._

_- Eu só tenho medo... de que quando ele acorde, ele se lembre que foi a Rin-chan que atirou a flecha nele... eu não consigo prever a reação dele... se for que nem o Inuyasha.. - Kagome disse. Sango e Miroku olharam para Kagome, que parecia aflita. Todos sabiam que a reação de Inuyasha quando despertou e viu Kagome, não foi das melhores, pois ele achou que ela era Kikyou, e por isso foi bastante violento. No entanto, Sesshoumaru era mais ponderado, mas ainda assim ele era bastante perigoso, e talvez pudesse até matar Rin. _

_- Eu acho que esse é um risco que nós temos que tomar... afinal... o Inuyasha não vai aceitar cuidar do Sesshoumaru pra sempre! - Miroku disse. _

_Kagome suspirou pesadamente._

_ Fim do 1º Capítulo _

_Aeeew Aeeew! Primeiro ep. acabou! Comments, por favor! _

_Bellatrice Black, a Invader Irk._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two - Renascimento_

_- Sacerdotisa! - um aldeão chamou uma bela moça de pouco mais de 20 anos, que vestia um quimono preto._

_- Sr. Takamura... algum problema! - a moça perguntou. _

_- Minha filha está muito doente... e minha esposa me disse que viu um vulto estranho passando perto de nossa casa ontem de noite... nós desconfiamos que um Youkai esteja por trás da doença de nossa filha! - o homem respondeu. _

_- Me leve até ela. - a moça falou._

_Por onde aquela mulher passava, todos a cumprimentavam cordialmente, pois a respeitavam bastante. Ela era a sacerdotisa daquele vilarejo, que surgiu no pé do monte Hookuzan, onde diziam as lendas, um Youkai muito perigoso vivia adormecido. E também diziam, que aquela mulher havia lacrado ele naquele lugar há 12 anos, e então havia se estabelecido naquele lugar para proteger o lacre sagrado. O nome daquela sacerdotisa era Rin, a discípula da sacerdotisa protetora da Shikkon no tama._

_- Por aqui, sacerdotisa. - o homem disse, e conduziu a mulher para dentro de sua cabana. Num cômodo escuro, estava o frágil corpo de uma garotinha de uns 8 anos, e a menina suava e gemia, como se estivesse sentindo dores._

_A mulher se aproximou dela, e se ajoelhou para poder ter uma melhor noção do estado da garotinha. Ela então notou a aura estranha que emanava do corpo dela, e que uma fumacinha quase transparente saia de seus lábios entreabertos._

_- Sr. Takamura... eu quero que o senhor e sua esposa saiam daqui, e esperem até que eu os chame, certo! - ela disse, e o homem assentiu com a cabeça._

_- Então... quer dizer que você resolveu não ouvir o meu conselho e voltou para este vilarejo... Koukku.. - ela disse, e um youkai parecido com um sapo saiu das sombras._

_- Kekekeke! Eu trago uma mensagem de meu mestre... - o sapo-youkai disse._

_- Então fale logo, Koukku... e volte para aquele seu mestre traidor. - ela falou, altiva. O sapo sentiu um certo frio na espinha ao notar os olhos negros e brilhantes da jovem mulher._

_- Meu Mestre Jakken mandou-me para avisar-lhe que aquele que descansa logo despertará.. e que você e os outros traidores logo irão perecer.. - o sapo disse, e riu maldosamente. A expressão da jovem não se alterou nem um pouco. Ao invés disso, ela riu também, mas era uma risada cristalina e de puro divertimento._

_- Do que está rindo, humana! - Koukku perguntou._

_- Estou rindo da tolice de Jakken.. diga que a sacerdotisa Rin mandou ele ir à merda, e que se ele acha que pode me peitar, então que ele tente... pois eu tenho certeza que aquele covarde nunca irá conseguir romper o lacre... - ela respondeu. O sapo tremeu de raiva e ficou em posição de ataque._

_- Vai me atacar? Não seja idiota, Koukku... e saia daqui antes que eu resolva tirá-lo a pontapés! - ela bradiu, arqueando uma sombrancelha desdenhosamente._

_O sapo então saiu correndo cabana a fora. A mulher se virou para olhar a garotinha e notou que ela continuava a suar e gemer._

_- Maldito sapo asqueroso... - ela falou, e então saiu da cabana. O casal a aguardava nervosamente._

_- Sacerdotisa, o que foi aquilo que saiu! - a mulher perguntou._

_- Um youkai-sapo... não se preocupem, eu irei atrás dele para pegar o antídoto... ele deve ter dado algum tipo de veneno leve para ela... façam o seguinte: amassem essa erva e façam um chá... deêm para ela beber de uma em uma hora... - a jovem falou, entregando ao casal um saquinho com ervas medicinais._

_O casal agradeceu e a jovem sacerdotisa então foi até sua casa pegar o arco e flechas e a espada Tenseiga que ficara sob sua proteção e que ela aprendera a manejar com destreza. A espada Toukkijin havia ficado com Toutousai, pois era perigosa demais até mesmo para Inuyasha._

_A jovem então rumou para o monte, pois estava sentindo uma presença diferente lá. A tarde avançava rapidamente, e logo ficaria de noite. Sesshoumaru estava lacrado bem no topo daquele monte que se chamava Hookuzan, em uma caverna. Rin ia toda semana para visitá-lo e cuidar dele... ela tirava as teias que se formavam, varria o lugar e ficava horas e horas sentada ao lado do corpo do youkai apenas fitando seu rosto. _

_Ela estava ficando preocupada, pois a tal presença estava subindo o monte, indo justamente na direção da caverna do Sesshoumaru. _

_- O que o Jakken está planejando? Ele sabe que meu lacre é muito forte... será que ele conseguiu reaver os poderes... não.. mesmo assim, ele não poderia controlá-la... - ela pensava alto consigo mesma._

_Ela então viu um vulto saltar alguns metros a frente, e entrar numa fissura do monte. Ela apertou a espada em sua mão direita, como se o objeto lhe trouxesse mais força, como se fosse um amuleto de proteção. De fato ela se sentia ligada de alguma maneira a Sesshoumaru apenas por carregar aquela espada ou simplesmente ficando perto dela. Ela então afastou os pensamentos de sua cabeça e foi caminhando furtivamente em direção ao local._

_Adentrou lentamente na caverna, prestando atenção a tudo em sua volta, investigando. A tal sombra, que provavelmente pertencia a Koukku, havia desaparecido. A presença também havia ficado mais fraca, e a mulher agora não conseguia descobrir onde ela estava exatamente. _

_Ela então se virou para sair daquele lugar. Repentinamente, uma poderosa energia pulsou e uma explosão foi ouvida, junto com uma forte luz. Rin cobriu os olhos com os braços, e quando a luz diminuiu, ela viu que aquilo tinha acontecido na caverna de Sesshoumaru. Ela então correu desesperadamente para o local. A energia aumentava cada vez mais e mais, e ela podia sentir uma outra energia se misturando naquele local. Era uma energia diferente, que a fazia se sentir mal, que arrepiava a espinha. _

_A moça chegou ao local, e caminhou a passos firmes e lentos para dentro. A luz continuava intensa, e ela piscou várias vezes. Ela não conseguia enxergar nada lá dentro. Até que um vulto saltou sobre ela, derrubando-a. Rin caiu com um baque surdo no chão, e protegeu a cabeça._

_- Kekekekekeke! Então você conseguiu chegar? Infelizmente, devo dizer que chegou tarde... - uma voz disse, e Rin só viu a silhueta, pois a tal criatura estava contra a luz._

_- Essa voz... JAKKEN! - ela berrou, levantando do chão e apertando a espada na mão._

_- Eu sssim... Koukku, venha para cá... - ele disse, e o sapo-youkai saltou de trás de Rin para ficar ao lado de Jakken._

_- O que faz aqui, Jakken? - Rin perguntou. Jakken riu desdenhosamente._

_- Não imagina? Kekekeke... - ele disse, e Rin mirou fixamente os olhos do youkai, que se aproximou mais um pouco._

_- Huh... está aqui para tentar libertar Sesshoumaru de meu lacre, pela milionésima vez... - ela disse._

_- KAKAKAKAKA! Está errada, humana! Não, não dessa vez.. - ele disse, e Rin olhou para ele, tentando decifrar os pensamentos dele._

_- Então o quê... - ela perguntou._

_- Eu estou aqui... porquê Ele voltou... e meu Messstre quer um corpo novo... apenass issssso... - Jakken sibilou. _

_Rin sentiu seu estômago revirar. "Não... não é possível... ", ela pensou, desesperada._

_- Jakken... o que você diz é mentira... ele nunca... - ela começou dizendo._

_- Eu, o quê! - uma voz grave soou. Rin esbugalhou os olhos, desconcertada. Aquela voz..._

_Jakken lentamente ergueu o braço, revelando seu Mestre. _

_"Sesshoumaru... quero que conheça alguém... este é seu irmão... o nome dele é... Inuyasha!" _

_"Sesshoumaru-sama, veja estas flores que eu peguei para o senhor!"_

_"Sesshoumaru, seu maldito! Eu vou te matar, ou eu não me chamo Inuyasha!"_

_"Sesshoumaru-sama... por quê o senhor fez isso? Por quê o senhor... ?"_

_Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos abruptamente, parecendo perturbado. Todas aquelas imagens... ele havia se lembrado de quando seu pai lhe mostrou Inuyasha bebê... e de quando Rin colhia flores para ele... e de quando ele e Inuyasha tiveram sua primeira briga de verdade e haviam jurado morte um ao outro... e finalmente quando... ele fez aquilo, e viu as lágrimas nos doces olhos de Rin._

_O youkai-cão piscou algumas vezes, notando a forte claridade que o rodeava. Ele tentou se levantar, mas suas pernas estavam fracas, e ele não conseguia movê-las muito bem. Foi quando ele ouviu vozes perto de onde ele estava, e então muitas coisas aconteceram em seguida._

_A forte luz se apagou e tudo ficou negro, ventos fortes sopraram e Sesshoumaru sentiu uma força maligna muito grande invadir o local onde ele estava. Um grito então foi ouvido, o barulho de lâminas brigando podia ser claramente distinguido, e ele então ouviu o chamado de alguém. Dentro de sua cabeça uma voz ecoava fracamente._

_"Tenseiga!", ele pensou. A espada que havia sido de seu pai, a espada dos céus estava chamando-o. Sesshoumaru concentrou suas forças e se levantou, apoiando-se na cama de pedra fria onde ele havia ficado adormecido por 12 anos._

_"Onde está, Tenseiga? Me guie até você...", ele pensou com clareza e força. Um estampido em sua cabeça o fez virar 180 graus e ele viu vultos que se moviam rapidamente na escuridão. O brilho de uma lâmina chamou sua atenção, e ele a reconheceu. Tenseiga estava sendo usada numa batalha. Mas por quem?_

_Sesshoumaru continuou observando a luta silenciosamente, até que a espada voou da mão de quem a manuseava. Sangue. Cheiro de sangue. Sesshoumaru a princípio estranhou aquele cheiro, mas logo lembrou-se dele, um cheiro tão familiar, que ele já havia provado várias vezes._

_A audição aguçada do youkai captou a conversa entre os dois indivíduos que participavam daquela batalha._

_- Kekekeke! Agora você sssabe que não pode enfrentar o poder de meu Messsstre! - uma das vozes falou. Sesshoumaru se esforçou para lembrar aonde já tinha ouvido aquela voz, pois ela lhe era um tanto quanto familiar também._

_"Sssssessoumaru-sssama! Esssspere pelo Jakken! Sssssesshoumaru-ssssamaaaa!"_

_"Jakken!", ele lembrou. Sim, seu braço direito, aquela voz pertencia a Jakken, aquele que sempre o seguiu e obedeceu por anos e anos. "Mas a quem ele se refere como Mestre? Será que está falando de mim?", ele pensou._

_- Sua existência será subjugada pelo meu grande poder! - uma outra voz, bastante grave anunciou._

_Sesshoumaru pareceu ter sido atingido por uma pedra bem grande em sua têmpora. Aquela voz... não, ele conhecia aquela voz muito bem... aquela era a voz de... _

_- Vá pro Inferno, sua criatura maldita! - uma voz feminina disse, e uma claridade ofuscante explodiu, cegando todos ali presentes. Sesshoumaru ouviu o grito estridente de Jakken e a lamúria bizarra da outra voz. Sesshoumaru estreitou o olhar, e só pôde ver uma movimentação. Logo a claridade diminuiu, e Sesshoumaru novamente abriu seus olhos._

_Agora, a caverna era iluminada pela luz da Lua cheia, que brilhava lá fora. O local estava vazio. Apenas uma figura encolhida jazia na entrada. Sesshoumaru se aproximou cautelosamente, curioso pra saber quem era. Seria Jakken? _

_Sesshoumaru estendeu a mão, e tocou nas costas daquele ser. Rapidamente, o embrulho se mexeu nervosamente e Sesshoumaru pôde fitar um par de olhos negros que pertenciam a uma pessoa que ele não via há muito tempo._

_- Você... quem é você? - ele perguntou, sem reconhecer aquela que o guardou por muitos anos._

_- Se.. Sesshoumaru... sama... - a mulher balbuciou, estática. Ela estava novamente fitando os olhos cor-de-mel de Sesshoumaru. Ela não podia acreditar. Era ele. Sesshoumaru havia despertado._

_Grossas lágrimas rolaram pela face alva da moça. _

_- Sesshoumaru-sama... - ela disse, erguendo-se um pouco para poder vê-lo melhor. O youkai-cão estava agachado sobre um joelho, ainda sem entender nada. Para ele, aqueles olhos lhe eram familiar também, mas ele apenas não lembrava aonde havia visto-os e a quem pertenciam._

_A garota então estendeu ambas as mãos e tocou suavemente no rosto de Sesshoumaru. O youkai se surpreendeu com aquela atitude e se afastou ligeiramente. _

_- Me diga, mulher-humana... quem é você e o que houve aqui? Onde está Jakken? - ele perguntou, friamente._

_- Sesshoumaru-sama... - ela repetiu, ainda meio abobalhada._

_- Ei! Eu fiz uma pergunta! - ele disse, arqueando uma sombrancelha nervosamente._

_- Sesshoumaru-sama... - ela repetiu mais uma vez._

_- Pare de repetir meu nome e responda as minhas perguntas! - ele disse. Dessa vez ela ficou calada e nada respondeu._

_- Por acaso você é retardada? Muda você não é, isso eu descobri... - ele disse. _

_- Graças à você... - ela disse, com um certo sorriso nos lábios. Ele não entendeu o que ela quis dizer. _

_Sesshoumaru parou para refletir por alguns instantes. "Essa garota... é muito estranha... o que ela quis dizer com aquilo? Graças à mim? O que é graças à mim? O fato dela não ser muda é graças...", ele estava pensando, quando finalmente caiu a ficha. _

_Ele então se lembrou da única garota muda que conheceu. E que essa mesma garotinha deixou de ser muda depois que ele a ressucitou. Aquela garota era..._

_- RIN! - ele disse. A moça o fitou nervosamente._

_"Ele lembra de mim...", ela pensou e uma onda de alegria lhe invadiu o coração._

_- Onde ela está? Rin, você está por aí? - ele perguntou, olhando ao redor. _

_gota - EI! - a moça esbravejou._

_Sesshoumaru olhou para ela com o canto dos olhos. _

_- Não tenho tempo para perder com uma humana... - ele disse e se levantou._

_- Rin! Jakken! Venham aqui, agora! Rin! - ele dizia alto._

_- Eu estou aqui... - a moça falou, e puxou a manga da roupa de Sesshoumaru. O youkai olhou para ela._

_- Não é você que eu procuro, garota... estou procurando pela.. _

_- Rin, eu sei... sou eu! Não está me reconhecendo, Sesshoumaru-sama? - ela disse._

_O Youkai olhou para ela, incredulamente. Não fazia sentido. Rin era apenas uma garotinha... não uma garota já formada como aquela._

_- Pare de tentar me enrolar... - ele disse._

_- Estou falando sério... sou eu, a Rin! - ela disse._

_- Você está diferente... você não era assim... - ele falou. Rin enrubesceu levemente. "Ele está reparando em mim!", ela pensou._

_- Por acaso cortou o cabelo? - ele perguntou._

_várias e várias gotas - Eu cresci! - ela disse, meio nervosa. Pelo jeito, Sesshoumaru era mais insensível a essas coisas do que ela podia imaginar._

_- Seu cabelo cresceu? - ele perguntou._

_- Não! Eu cresci! Olha! - ela disse e ficou de pé. Ela agora estava quase do tamanho dele, já alcançava seu ombro. Antes, quando ela era uma garotinha, sua testa batia em seus joelhos._

_- Puxa vida... as crianças humanas crescem depressa... - ele disse._

_- Se passaram 12 anos! - ela disse, brava._

_- 12 anos? Não, isso é impossível... - ele falou. _

_- Bom... - ela começou, mas parou. Sesshoumaru olhou para ela._

_- Tem algo que você quer me contar? - ele perguntou, já esperando uma resposta._

_- Ai... tem sim... mas... vamos comer alguma coisa antes? - ela perguntou. Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sombracelha, e começou a caminhar para fora da caverna._

_- Vamos... você tem muito o que me esclarecer e explicar! - ele disse. Rin sorriu e o seguiu._

_Ambos caminharam em silêncio por algum tempo. Rin ainda estava meio desacreditada, e Sesshoumaru estava tentando por as idéias em ordem, ver se alguma coisa fazia sentido. Ele caminhava a frente de Rin, que estava bastante feliz por revê-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo meio preocupada com o que Kagome e principalmente Inuyasha diriam quando soubessem do que aconteceu._

_Ela então se lembrou que Kagome e Inuyasha estavam casados, e isso aconteceu há uns 8 anos atrás. Agora, o casal dividia o tempo entre a Era Feudal e a Era atual de Kagome. Inuyasha continuou a morar no vilarejo, junto com Miroku e Sango (que também estavam casados), mas o hannyou mais ficava na Era atual com Kagome, que agora era uma importante publicitária em sua era e a maior sacerdotisa da Era Feudal._

_Rin se orgulhava bastante de ser a única discípula de Kagome, e agora nutria um forte sentimento de carinho para com a mulher. Kagome e Inuyasha agora tinham um casal de filhos. Uma menina, de 6 anos e um menino de 4 anos. Estranhamente, a menina puxou o sangue youkai de Inuyasha, e possui orelhinhas de pêlo branco igual ao pai, cabelos castanhos iguais aos da mãe e os mesmos dotes físicos, como a audição e o olfato aguçado, agilidade acima do esperado e força incomum. A garotinha mora com Inuyasha no vilarejo, já que não seria muito bem aceita na Era atual (mas também fica bastante parte do tempo na casa de sua vovó, na Era atual). O menino acabou puxando à mãe, os mesmo cabelos castanhos podiam ser notados, assim como a percepção espiritual aguçada. Graças ao convívio com o pai, a menina acabou desenvolvendo uma personalidade forte e teimosa. Já o garoto acabou desenvolvendo uma personalidade um tanto quanto introspectiva, e ninguém sabe a quem ele puxou, já que tanto Kagome quanto Inuyasha são bastante comunicativos e abertos._

_ NA: Oi gente, estão curtindo a história? Bem, eu gostaria de lançar agora uma espécie de concurso, pra saber quais os nomes vocês preferem para os filhos do Inuyasha e da Kagome. Como vocês devem ter lido, são uma menina e um menino. E aí? Que nomes vocês sugerem? Mandem sua opinião para o meu e-mail, ou deixem um reviewzinho, ok! Eu agradeço desde já a todos que me mandarem suas sugestões! Assim que o nome for escolhido, eu divulgarei na Fic! Então, podem voltar a leitura! Qualquer outra sugestão a respeito da história também será muito bem-vinda! Um beijão bem grande pra todo mundo! _

_Rin despertou de seus devaneios sobre a família de Inuyasha, lembrando que um membro dela estava a alguns passos a sua frente, e que certamente Inuyasha não ficaria nada contente em ter que apresentar aos seus filhos o "Tio Sesshoumaru"._

_- Rin... - ele disse. A moça levantou os olhos para vê-lo._

_- Sim..! - ela perguntou._

_- Eu estava fazendo as contas... você disse que se passaram 12 anos... _

_- Sim, 12 anos... - ela afirmou._

_- Isso significa que agora... você está com 20 anos.. certo! - ele perguntou. Rin pareceu meio surpresa com aquela pergunta._

_- Bem... é, é isso sim... eu estou com 20 anos agora... - ela disse, e pareceu que essa era a primeira vez que ela pensava naquilo._

_O Youkai parou de caminhar e se virou para olhar a garota. Sesshoumaru agora estava um pouco atordoado. _

_"Os olhos... os olhos são os mesmos... continuam cheios de inocência e pureza... mas parecem ter tanta dor... ", ele pensou, e agora começou a olhá-la de corpo inteiro. Definitivamente ela não era mais uma garotinha. Rin havia se tornado uma bela mulher, no auge de seus 20 anos ela esbanjava beleza, força e... sensualidade. Tinha agora longos e sedosos cabelos negros, seu corpo estava esbelto e cheio de curvas... Sesshoumaru então balançou a cabeça._

_"Pare de pensar essas coisas dela...", ele ordenou a si mesmo, meio embaraçado._

_- Sesshoumaru-sama... - ela disse, e pausou. Ele voltou a olhá-la nos olhos._

_- Sim? _

_- Ãnh... o senhor está com fome? - ela perguntou. _

_- Agora que perguntou... parece que faz anos que eu não como alguma coisa... meu estômago está chiando... - ele disse._

_- Então vamos para minha casa que eu lhe preparo algo! - ela disse, sorridente, e começou a caminhar. Ele ficou parado alguns instantes apenas vendo-a e tornou a seguí-la._

_ Fim do 2º Capítulo _

_Até a próxima, pessoal!_

_Bellatrice Black, a Invader Irk. _


End file.
